S Ranked
by Sour-Pie-Makes-Me-Fly
Summary: Nineteen year old Hinata has been accepted into the ANBU team and assigned to an 'S' ranked mission. She is partnered with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha to investigate the strange disappearance of women in the Land of Fire, but this collaboration soon gets out of her hands. And into his. SasuHina.


_What you are about to read is a SasuHina lemon story, not sure how long it will be. Maybe a couple of chapters, maybe longer._

_You have been warned. Enjoy._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hinata froze. Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to turn it and walk in. Into the Uchiha mansion.

She did not turn around when she felt him walk closer, stopping inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her hair. Her hand squeezed the doorknob tighter. He was intimidating her. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure in seeing that it was working.

"I… I need to speak to you," she noted, her voice low.

"And you had to break into my house to do that?"

"You weren't answering the door."

"Because I wasn't home."

"I saw you inside," she spoke.

His lips parted. Byakugan, of course. Because every time he thought that no girl could surprise him with anything, he didn't seem to remember that there was this one Hyuuga girl that wasn't quite like the rest.

Reaching in, he placed his hand on her palm and twisted the doorknob. She jumped up by his touch. A smirk spread on his lips.

"Please, do come in, princess."

"Don't call me princess," she spoke, her voice still low. She walked in without even looking at him.

She took a few more steps, then turned left and walked in to the kitchen. An odd place to choose, having in mind that she was most probably here to deliver a message from the Hokage. With his hands in his pockets, he followed her silently. Of course she knew where she was going, she had probably memorized the house in the fifteen minutes she had spent knocking on his door.

The girl walked to the sink, stared at it for a moment, then turned around and leaned on it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Her left hand conveniently rested on the cupboard where a set of knives was placed. Oh, so that's why she had chosen the kitchen.

The light was off, she had not bothered to turn it on and he did not mind. So it was better for people not to know that she was here? What was this all about?

He walked to her, leaning on the kitchen table not more than a foot away from her. "Speak, Hyuuga."

The girl took a deep breath. "We have been assigned on a mission together."

"Rank?"

"S."

"Only the two of us?"

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. He could already guess what this was all about, but he just couldn't help but want those innocent lips speak it. "And what would this mission be?"

Her lips parted and her white eyes gazed at him for a moment before looking away. "There have been reports of women disappearing in the borders of the Land of Fire. We are to investigate this."

"And you will serve as bait."

She looked into his eyes again. Was there panic in her gaze, or was it anger? "Yes."

He straightened up, no longer leaning on the table. A step ahead and he was inches away from her, no matter that she was pressing herself to the cupboard behind her, trying to increase the distance.

"Are you sure you're prepared for such a mission? If you get kidnapped and I am not fast enough to follow, you may get raped."

Her jaw clenched as she raised her face to look at him with determination. "Well, this is the reason you are assigned to this mission. Because you are _known_ to be _fast enough to follow_."

Oh, so she was mocking him? Or did she not understand how provocative she was right now?

"And still, are you sure you'd like to risk it? I may find it fun to be slow for a change." She did not answer. Her pale eyes were sparkling with determination and anger. "Besides, have you ever been touched by a man before? This mission can get out of hands."

He was provoking her now, and it was working. "This does not concern you," she spoke, surprised at how weak her voice was.

"Oh right. You dated Naruto, didn't you?"

Suddenly her face went red, red enough for it to almost glow in the darkness. After the war she had indeed dated Naruto for a while, but it had just not worked. "This does not concern you," she repeated.

She almost gasped when he walked even closed, taking her chin in his fingers. "It concerns me if your female emotions get in the way of the mission."

"They won't."

"Then why are you shaking?"

She blinked. Her hands were indeed shaking, her feet were suddenly unstable. She was not a girl anymore, but she still did not feel too comfortable with being too close to men, especially ones that were known to be mentally unstable.

Gathering all the strength she had, she straightened up, clearly realizing how close her face was to that of Uchiha Sasuke. But she could not back off. He was testing her. And it was about time to prove that she was strong enough.

"My female emotions do not concern you," she explained, fighting not to look away. "I have been accepted in the ANBU team to handle such missions. The details do not matter."

His eyebrow rose again. He had been in the ANBU team for more than two years, and she was accepted not more than three months ago. She was still a rookie, but if they had assigned her on this, then it meant that she could most probably do it.

He was still holding her chin. She was still looking in his eyes. A smirk curled the corner of his lips as he leaned in, letting his lips brush hers. "So you are willing to risk it," he whispered.

The movement of his lips was like the brush of a feather on hers, and still she could not help it but shiver. He was playing with her now, and it was getting too much.

She reached in and took his hand off her chin, only for him perform a movement she could not really follow. He was now holding her wrist, and was smirking at her. She grit her teeth and grabbed one of the knives from the cupboard on her left. In a blink of an eye the steel was placed on his neck. The blade shimmered in the darkness, but what bothered her was the lack of reaction. In fact, it was as if he was not noticing the blade at all.

Still holding her wrist, he pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed tightly. He was quite taller than her, towering above her, but this gave her a good view of his neck. "Let me go," she ordered, trying to regain her composure.

Instead, his other hand moved up until it was conveniently placed on her waist. The loose jacket that she was wearing kept her from feeling his fingers too well and she thanked the gods that she had not decided to leave it behind on this warm summer evening.

She grit her teeth and pressed the blade to his neck tighter, watching as a small streak of blood colored his pale skin. "Let go."

"You know, I don't usually like being ordered."

She opened her mouth to speak, but her breath hitched in her throat. He had let go of her waist only to reach in for the zipper of the jacket. He started unzipping it and she gave him a good shove, only to get him pressed to her tighter. The cut on his neck did not seem to concern him at all.

"Let me go!"

The jacket was fully unzipped, revealing the black mesh tank top she was wearing. His dark eyes lingered on her body for a moment before his hand reached in and positioned itself on her waist again.

She could now feel the full extent of his fingers, of the way he was feeling her skin with his fingertips and this was not ok.

She was a healer. She could slice him up to teach him a lesson and could then patch him up again. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the blade harder to his neck, only to watch as he leaned in, his eyes crimson.

The knife fell out of her hand and dropped on the floor with a huge clatter.

His lips had met hers and had no intention of moving away.

For a moment she froze, shocked by the feeling of how soft his lips were. She had never imagined this to be, as the image of the Uchiha survivor in her mind was a rough and sharp young man, not capable of… of having lips like those…

He still held her wrist, keeping her in place, and his other hand was gripping her waist. She placed her free hand on his chest. She could push him away, or she could at least try. She could also use a Gentle Palm technique on him.

But before she could consider this any further, she felt as his lips parted, felt as his tongue brushed against her lower lip. Hinata let out a gasp that she could not control, and this was all he was waiting for.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and let his tongue part her lips and find its way into her mouth. She jerked in his arms but this only resulted in her pressing her full breasts to his chest. Her hand had unintentionally squeezed the front of the black shirt that he was wearing. She was stubbornly trying to gather herself, but there was no use. He had won.

Letting go of her wrist, his other hand found its way beneath that distasteful jacket and took her waist as well. He pulled her to him and before she could realize it, her jacket was ripped off of her and was now in her feet.

She gasped, opening her eyes, not sure when she had even closed them and pushed him off of her. It did not work. Both her palms were on his chest, not missing the fact how muscled it was, and she suddenly felt herself shiver.

"Stop," she managed to whisper.

Sasuke pulled away only an inch. His eyes were now red and they almost glowed in the darkness. "I don't like being ordered, Hinata."

The sound of her name on his lips sent another wave of shivers down his spine, and she knew that he could feel that. The smirk on his lips only confirmed it.

"S-" but her voice was muffled by his lips again.

He kissed her, engulfed by her scent, by the sweetness of her lips, and he didn't even like sweets. But this was too good.

His hands moved up, feeling her slim back, then they moved down, stopping at the edge of her shirt. Her hands continued trying to weakly push him away, but her lips said something else.

He bit her lower lip lightly, which caused her to let out a gasp again. She arched in his hands and he could feel her long, satin hair brush his fingers. Taking the edge of her shirt, he pulled it up just enough to watch her snap her eyes open. But her lips did not stop moving.

His fingertips brushed the skin underneath her shirt, then found their way under it, feeling her bare back, and it felt too good. He had been with enough girls before, but this suddenly felt new. Her skin was strangely soft.

His left hand moved until it was placed on her stomach, flat and soft, but muscled enough to reveal that she was a kunoichi. She was gasping in his hands, gripping at his shirt for her dear life. His hand moved upwards under her tank top until it touched the edges of her bra. Her eyes snapped open again and this time she gave him a good shove, pushing him away from her.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment. There was anger in her eyes, confusion. As well as passion.

With one sharp movement, Sasuke took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. She had tried speaking, but suddenly fell silent, staring at his chest. He moved forward again, and Hinata did try to say something, she was desperately trying to speak, but it wasn't working.

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her up, until she realized that he had shoved her on top of the cupboard. The small rack holding the kitchen knives fell and all the blades clattered on the floor, lost from sight.

Her eyes were staring at him with panic, with pleasure, and she really did not know what to do, because he was suddenly kissing her again, his hands deep beneath her shirt.

Suddenly his lips parted to find their way to her neck. Hinata almost screamed when he found the spot right where her pulse was, and sucked on it.

"S-stop," she begged.

"No," was his only answer.

A ripping sound echoed in the large kitchen as her tank top was ripped open and taken off of her.

"Sa-suke.."

"No," he repeated.

His lips were kissing her neck, leaving her skin feeling like it was on fire. He was sucking on her weakest spots, biting her, and she only curled in his hands, completely realizing that her position on the cupboard left her feet spread for him. She wasn't like that. She couldn't, she had to stop…

A moan escaped her lungs and she bit her lower lip, trying not to scream. For his lips had moved down. His hands had moved up and were now examining the fullness of her breasts. She tried to push him away, but her hands only dug in his hair.

Her bra was unclasped and she could thank the gods that the room was dark, because she would not have bared the embarrassment.

But he didn't need light, the bastard. His crimson eyes provided him with all he needed to savor this moment. Sasuke pulled away from her and stared at her chest for one long moment. The lavender bra complimented her skin, and the black lace that covered the edge of it made his head spin. He reached in to remove it, but her fingers caught his hand. She was shaking.

"Stop. Please."

Pressing himself to her, he stared at her white eyes. Her face was beautiful. "Mmmm," he started. "As much as I like being begged, I can't stop now, princess."

Hinata pressed her palms on his chest to try and gain some distance, but this was a huge mistake. Tracing his muscled torso, she forgot all about being a decent, well-mannered young woman. All she needed was to feel his skin, the same skin that she could swear was cold a few minutes ago. The same skin that was now on fire.

Pressing to her, he managed to somehow remove her bra and this almost made her scream. Thankfully, his lips muffled the sound, but it appeared to please him.

The way her bare breasts felt on his chest was mind-blowing. His right hand reached in and dug in her hair, holding the back of her neck in position so he could pull her back and return his lips to her neck. But it wasn't her neck that he was looking for. His lips moved lower, tracing her collar-bone, then lower.

She was panting. She was squeezing his shoulders, hard as iron beneath her fingers. His left hand brushed her waist upwards, then found her breast and he smiled, enjoying the sound that she let out. A moan, a scream, a plea. But he was not one to show mercy.

Her nipples were hard, which was to no surprise, having in mind the low moans that she was producing. He let his fingers play with her for a moment, until he found it hard to maintain his sanity anymore.

Pressed hard to her, he leaned in even further, until her lips found her nipple and sucked on it.

She screamed a beautiful, painfully pleasured scream. Her nails scratched at his back, but this only turned him on. If it was even possible for him to be turned on more.

A sudden sound tore him away from his daze and he looked up. Someone was banging at his front door.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted from the other side, wondering since when his friend locked his door. "Teme I know you're in there. Open the damn door, the Hokage's waiting for you dammit!"

Sasuke still held Hinata tightly pressed to him. His face was lightly flushed but his expression was blank. His red eyes stared at the direction of his door.

The girl was slowly gathering her senses and she realized that the Uchiha was simply waiting for his ex-teammate to go away.

"Sasuke, open up or I'll break down your goddamn door, this is fucking important!"

Slowly, Sasuke removed his hands from Hinata's waist and, giving her one more Sharingan gaze from head to toe, he simply turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

It was then that the panic struck in. He was about to open the door, and she was half naked on his kitchen's cupboard. She jumped down, frantically trying to put her bra on, but there was no time. She managed to get her jacket on and somehow succeeded in zipping it up with her shaking fingers.

Sasuke walked to the door, not giving a damn that he was shirtless or that he sported a very noticeable erection. There was murder in his eyes.

Opening the door he watched as Naruto rushed in. "Are you fucking deaf?!"

The blond then straightened up, blinking. Sasuke was shirtless, he was obviously sweaty and had a boner.

"Give me a reason not to murder you," the Uchiha spoke.

"What-" Naruto started, turning around so he would need to see that. And then he froze.

Just outside of Sasuke's kitchen was Hinata. Her expression was shocked. She was clutching her jacket for dear life, and Naruto didn't need much to notice she was not wearing a bra. He had loved that sight of her back when they had been dating.

"Hinata?" his voice was somewhat weak.

The girl stared at him, then slowly moved her eyes to Sasuke where they remained for a brief moment. She then looked at the floor and ran ahead, walking past Naruto, past Sasuke and out of the door where they lost her out of sight.

Naruto needed a moment to gather himself. He pushed Sasuke to the wall, cursing the fact that he did not have a shirt on that he could use to choke him with. There was a line of blood on his neck, but the Uchiha did not seem to notice.

"What the hell have you done to her?"

"Oh come on," Sasuke spoke, "I'm not the one who took her virtue."

Naruto blinked, then landed his fist in Sasuke's stomach and stormed out of the house.

Sasuke stared after him, trying to catch his breath. This hadn't gone as planned, but then again, he had not planned for the Hyuuga heiress to appear on his door in the first place.

A mission with her suddenly sounded completely worth the stomach punches.


End file.
